Beyond the Boundaries
by Red One1223
Summary: What if someone else got into the FF world, but not by the book? Follow Rachel as she journeys from this world to the next. Re-rated to be just T...but warning, if you hate foul language, you MIGHT wanna avoid this.
1. Chapter 1

_"Dark and stormy clouds filled the sky, as the black armored knight made its way to the castle. The soldier, with a phoenix flying beside the soldier, was going there to deliver a message to the current ruler of the kingdom. But the question was, will they believe this knight? Will they take the warning that the soldier was going to bring to them? Will this knight make it in time? The knight rushed past the gate as th-"_

"Rachel, what are you doing?" a voice said, interrupting my train of thought. I was typing an intro to this dream that I have been having lately. I figure that it was helping me get off my writer's block that I had for the last few months on some other stories.

I looked up and gazed at my older brother's, Mike, face. His copper colored hair was short and his bangs were covering his sapphire eyes. Mom insist that he should get them cut so that others, mainly the girls at our high school, can look at them.

"I'm typing, what do you think?" I asked, sarcastically. "And have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock but you were so absorb by the computer screen, I had to sneak up on you like that," he said. "Oh, and it's 7 minutes 'til your _boyfriend_ gets here," he added, bringing me to what was going to happen.

"'7 MINUTES'??? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! I need to get ready!" I said, panicking already. I was dressed in my faded blue jeans, with some rips in knees part, and a lime green t-shirt. I pushed my brother out of my room, closed the door and changed my shirt to an amethyst halter-top. Briefly, I considered changing my jeans, but figured that if I was just going to the mall to watch a movie, I'd be fine.

I rushed to the bathroom and checked the mirror to make sure that my hair was all right. My auburn hair was placed in a medium type ponytail, and my bangs were covering any acne on my forehead. My cerulean blue eyes shown some fear and concern. "Concern about what?" I wondered. I shrugged it off and continued to get ready. What I thought at the time was that I was afraid that this date was going to be a disaster, but how wrong I was because apparently Fate had other plans for me.

I heard the car that my date was going to pick me up on, so I headed outside, trying not to look like that I just threw something together at the last minute.

My date, Alexander or Alex as he likes to be called, leaned against the car door of his '97 coal black Toyoda pick-up truck. He was wearing his navy blue sweatshirt hoodie, some faded blue jeans like mine, and his Nikes tennis shoes. He had emerald green eyes and somewhat spiky sepia colored hair. "Let's hurry up, the movie is going to start in half an hour and the traffic to get there is really bad!" Alex said.

"Then why didn't you get me sooner so that we wouldn't have to sit in traffic for a hour or so?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Because I thought that you would look like that you threw something together at the last minute like you did just now?" he suggested. I must've blushed when he said that because he then laughed. "You mean that I guess right and that you really did rushed at the last second?? You've gotta be kidding me!" he said, between laughs as my blushes kept getting deeper in embarrassment.

"Let's just get going," I finally muttered, still red from the embarrassment. He nodded, still chuckling a bit. He opened the car door so that I could get in, then went to the other side and got in. I went got in the car. We drove for a while like for 10 minutes and that was while we were stuck in traffic!

I stared out of the window trying to keep my mind occupied from the lame station that Alex had put it on. Alex was doing the same thing as I was, so I figured that it was all right to do this. Anyway, I was staring out the window, when I saw the strangest thing: it looked like…a phoenix? It was just sitting on a ledge just staring at me, like I'm some sort of two-headed freak. It then cried out something, so loud and high-pitched, that I had to cover my ears. I looked over at Alex, and realized that I was the only one that could hear and probably see this bird thing.

//Rachel! something called out to me. Rachel! Can you hear me?//

"Who is this?" I asked, surprised by how quietly I had said it.

//Oh thank the gods! Listen to me: have him take you back, it's dangerous if you continue!// It was obviously a girl from the sound of it.

"What do you mean? Who are you???" I asked, this time a little bit louder.

//You're too young to be leaving this world! I've tried all that I could to protect you but if you keep on going, you might never return to this world!//

"Are you saying that I'm going to die???" I questioned this mysterious voice.

"Rachel, who are you talking to, the radio guy?" Alex asked, giving me a strange look. Apparently he changed the station and it was now on a religious station.

"Uh, no, I thought I heard something, that's all," I replied back, sheepishly. I didn't want him to think that I was going crazy. "Listen do you mind if we head back and do this some other time? I don't think that we're going to make it in time to see the opening and stuff."

"Nonsense, we're almost there," he said, pointing at the building that was not to far from where we were.

I was still confused by what that voice meant by dangerous and who was talking to me. Alex was just focused on seeing the movie and enjoying the date. I would've done anything to make sure that I would've listened to that voice when I saw what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the theater, with time to spare. "Look, I don't get why we can't just go home, and get this movie when it comes out on DVD," I told Alex.

He looked at me, his emerald green eyes sparkling in amusement. "I'm starting to think that you don't like me and that's how you're telling me, isn't it?" he said, with mocking sadness.

"Look, Alex, I'm just starting to have some sort of bad feeling about this date, that's all," I explained to him.

"Did someone tell you to do this?" he asked. I stared at him like he just grown another head. "Did someone tell you to tell me to take you back??" How did he know? Did he hear the voice also? "Tell me the truth!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as calmly as I could. Something in my head told me that I shouldn't tell him.

"Tell me what you heard!" he said, now yelling.

"Calm down, Alex!" I told him. I didn't want to cause a scene, especially in this area.

He looked down and started to mutter something; I leaned in to hear a little better, but saw there was some sort of light coming from his hands.

//Rachel, run! He's going to attack!// the same voice shouted at me. I sidestepped out of the way, just as he tried to punch me with a glowing yellow fist. //If that thing had hit you, you would've been paralyzed!//

I actually took the hint and started to run far from Alex. "Can't you do anything?!" I yelled to the voice. I wanted more than advice, I wanted back up and safety.

//I can't; I'm sorry!//

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, but was stopped by a shield. I fell on my ass and tried to get back up. "Like I'm going to let this 'hero' to escape! Not after what I have gone through to get this close!" Alex yelled. He appeared right in front of me, blocking my way. His eyes were now crimson red, instead of the same emerald green that I had gazed into earlier that day. His hands were still glowing that menacing yellow color, and he raised a fist and pulled it back.

I shielded myself uselessly, and raised a hand out. What happened next changed everything. As he tried to paralyze me, an invisible shield appeared, _from my hand_, and sent Alex flying. I stared at my hand and at where Alex had landed. "What…just…happened?" I barely whispered.

//Your powers are developing a lot sooner than I thought. Get going, Rachel!// the voice told me, bringing me back to why I was running from him in the first place. I scrambled to get up and running. This time, I tried to dash in another direction, hoping that I could somehow escape in time.

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I screamed at the nighttime sky. No one was around to help me, and this is usually the part of town that had a lot of people.

//Later, right now, take the next right// she told me. At least I assumed it was, if it wasn't…I shuddered at the thought of who or what was talking to me, as I spun to the right and straight into a dead end.

"Ok, either you meant to take the left or you're with Mr. Crazy back there," I muttered to the voice.

//Just wait a few moments…//

"Wait?! Some psycho is behind me trying to kill me, which he can in a few seconds with that fist and you want me to wait?!" I nearly shouted. I was getting pretty pissed that this voice wasn't helping in any way possible and that if something doesn't happen soon, I'll be dead! I have already considered the possibility of this whole thing to be a dream but this seemed like a pretty realistic dream to me, if I'm remembering everything that's happened so far.

I saw a flash of light behind me, and I quickly spun around, fearing that it was Alex or whoever this guy was. Instead I was staring a circular white portal. Is that what she wanted me to wait for? Is this my ticket out of here?

//Jump into it! Jump into it before he comes!// she told me, panic labeled all over her tone.

I nodded, ran and jumped into it. In the immortal words of Mario, the fat red plumber on the Nintendo games, I screamed, "HERE WE GO!" as the light portal engulfed me.

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen next to Rachel? Find out in the next chapter! Happy Holidays, and have a great winter break! 


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I screamed as I continued to fall. It felt like hours, perhaps days since I jumped through the portal; apparently the light that consumed me earlier, hasn't gone away, meaning I was still seeing bright, pure, white light.. "HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!" I yelled, desperately hoping that I wasn't taking the first class ticket to Heaven! A few moments after I cried that out, the light slowly started to dissolve from my vision.

Soon, it started to speed up and then all I could see was…blue. Like this dark blue, when you're underwater in the middle of the night type blue; my eyes were hurting when I looked around and I could hardly breathe…that's when I quickly realized that I was underwater. Well what did you folks expect: me quickly finding out as soon as I felt my body in the water? I was somehow teleported and if I had known about where I was going to end up, I would've taken a deep breath and then I would've heard a splash!

Anyways, I swam as fast as I could to the surface, since I had little oxygen when I realized that I was out of the magic light tunnel. I pratically gulped down air when I broke through the surface. 2 things were going through my mind at the time: Where the fuck am I, and was Alex still behind me?…ok 3 things: those two and what was that light that I was seeing? I peered over to this new light and my heart quickly sank; I thought that this was Alex's portal and I was going to die in the middle of nowhere! But the strange thing was…the light wasn't coming from underwater…No, it was coming from a far and it was above water. "Should I head towards the light or not…better than waiting for that son of a bitch boyfriend of mine to show up and kill me," I muttered as I started to swim towards it.

I nearly passed out because it was farther than I had really assumed. By the time I had gotten there, I saw that it was a huge city, with bright lights and boats off the shore. I looked up at the sky and saw that this might have been our world in the past, from the beauty of the starlights. "Wow…" I breathed after a while.

"About time!" a voice called out, surprising me. I nearly jumped a foot from being that startled; it's been a long day and after what I've seen, you would be jumpy also! I turned to the voice and saw…some type of walking, dog-like in appearance, guy. He seemed very squat with elongated faces and tails; he also seemed to have this white and red robe that was probably just cleaned because it had freshed dirt stains on it. "You've been standing there and I'm surprise that you haven't caught a cold yet, from your clothes!" he continued as I stared at him.

"My cl-oh!" I started to say as I then realized that my clothes were dripping wet and I was soaked to the bone. I mentally kicked myself for not finding a place to change my clothes and probably for causing my own death…then again if I didn't appear in the river, I would probably be dead anyway. "I probably just did, and I'm kinda not from around here so I'm not use to seeing the sky like that…" I meekly explained to him.

He rolled his eyes, probably heard this before from other bumbling idiots like me. "Just come on, and hopefully you haven't caught pneumonia yet if we get inside quickly enough." He then started heading in a different direction, muttering as he did. "Bloody Black Mages, thinks that they can just do whatever they want at anytime. Especially Humans!"

Black Mages? From the sounds of it, it seemed like some type of brand of outsiders…but what I was more concerned about at the time now that I was out of the river was 1. Where am I; 2. What was this guy; and 3. Are we the only species, like there are only Humans and his kind or what?

As I followed him, I was trying to decide if I just waltzed into some World of Warcraft or a Lord of the Rings coplay. I kept on looking behind me, not sure if Alex was still behind me or not. I shuddered on what could've happened if that punched had hit me. I could've been-! I snapped out of my thoughts as I bumped into the guy that I was following. "Sorry," I mumbled really quickly. I looked around to see why we had stopped.

All I saw was a small inn, which I assumed is where we were both staying for the night. Luckily it was, and I placed my hand where my wallet should've been but my fingers stroked soft material, instead of the rough denim jeans I wore. I looked down and saw that my clothes had changed when I came into this world. I was now wearing a dark, perhaps navy, blue robe; a black cloak covered the robe and I was carrying a small bag that had some gloves along with other items in it when I looked into the bag later that night.

My first intention was to scream out of shock but I try to take the more reasonable approach: calmly asking what I was wearing to that voice. _"WHAT THE FUCK AM I WEARING?!" _ I yelled inside my mind.

OUCH! Not so loud! the voice replied.

"_AND I WANT SOME ANSWERS, WHICH YOU AREN'T GIVING ME!"_ I mentally replied.

"Can you stop looking like you're going to bite someone's head off?" another voiced chimed in. It was the guy that brought me over to this inn. I looked over at him and meekly smiled. How am I supposed to explain to anyone that I'm hearing a random female voice in my head, and that only I can hear it? If things work just as it was in my world, the odds of me being sent to the crazy farm are just as high if I started babbling about this voice.

"Sorry, just thinking of what happened earlier…" I muttered.

He eyed me suspciously before he stated his next question, "What were you doing out there in the first place?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," I muttered back, really not sure how to explain how I went from Plain Jane to someone that's going to be sticking out like a sore thumb in this world.

"I was getting some last minute supplies that my…friends, I guess you would call them, asked me to get for them," he sighed after a while. "You never answered my question, Miss…?" It was then that we both realized that we never introduced ourselves.

"Rae," I basically stuttered. It was the first name that came into my mind, when I was trying to think of my name, "is what some of my friends call me back where I'm from. My first full name is Rachel and…" I sighed at the point. "It's been a…very crazy night and there's a perfectly logical explanation to how and why I got into that river…once I figure out how to explain the explanation…"

"Wanna start explaining it now or tomorrow, if you have time that is…" this guy asked.

"As far as I know, I have plenty of time," I admitted after thinking more about the situation. "And you never told me your name, you know…"

"It's Victor; Victor the White Mage at your service, since I'm free tomorrow as far as I know," the dog-like creature replied, giving a slight bow.

"And if you're not?" I asked, wondering what the possibilites were.

"It would probably just get some supplies that I didn't get today. You're welcome to come with. I could probably use the help," he replied.

"It's not I'll have anything better to do anyway," I muttered, smiling a bit. "It'll give me time to…look around, I guess." It was probably better than sitting around waiting for Alex to come and kill me during the day, and what could be better than getting to know this city? But what I didn't know that like that night, it was also going to be a crazy day.

A/N: THAT'S RIGHT; I'M BACK! I'm planning on coming through to this fanfic, no matter what! I'm still doing the others, except for the one that's making fun of Sailor Moon and stuff, but as far as I know, I'm doing the rest of them!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what you're saying is that you're from another world, where there are only humans running about?" Victor asked. I had just finished explaining the first parts of my, ahem, adventure about how I ended up at this place. I nodded in agreement, glad that he understood that much; it was the reaction that I was wondering about. "And someone tried to use magic on you, even though in your _**world, **_there are no use of magic whatsoever?"

I sighed and nodded once more, and here comes the part where he's starts laughing and considers me as crazy. "Yeah, and I don't know what's worse: the fact that the guy tried to follow me, or I might actually be crazy and that I woke up from some coma…and I somehow ended up in that river last night," I muttered.

"Actually, from the looks of it, you might not be crazy," Victor finally told me. I nearly tripped and dropped the bag of purchased items that I was carrying to help Victor out; I had decided to help him out on his errands that he had gotten earlier. I never expected that answer from anyone, especially from the guy that helped me out first; I stared at him with a confused look, with me thinking, _"And how do you figure that?"_

"Well, when you think about it, there are some possibilities that someone in this world could get to your world, so why couldn't there be someone from your world getting into this world?" he explained, noting my confused look.

"That actually made sense…now is that a good thing?" I asked. "Because considering that I nearly got killed by one guy, that's probably from this world, doesn't't that mean that there's more people that wanted to kill me?"

He shrugged replying, "I don't know bu-" He was then interrupted by a shout, which he cringed to. "Great, wonder what I'm wanted for now," he muttered as he headed towards the shout; I had to follow since he was my guide that was keeping me sane in this world and I still had the stuff that he bought for as his errands.

He walked up to a…"Damn that's one big lizard," I barely muttered. The thing had yellow or orange scales, long faces, and ears. Yeah, they had ears, like 2 floppy, yet scaly, on each side. The thing also had a sword hanging from his belt, wearing heavy looking armor.Anyway, the thing glared daggers at me and marched straight up to me.

"Did you jussst call me a lizard?" the thing asked. Yep, definitely pissed off and a male.

"What? Who me?" I asked, confused that he went straight to me first, and shocked that he was able to hear that.

"Yessss, you! Now anssswer my quessstion!" he yelled. Victor looked over between this guy and me, trying to figure out how to intervene without losing his head.

"I didn't't say anything!" I protested, but this guy wouldn't hear anything of it.

"Yesss you did! And it takes a lot of nerve to call a Bangaa straight up a lizard!" he yelled.

"Hopper, she didn't't mean anything by it! Where she's from, she hardly sees any Bangaas!" Victor quickly tried to explain to the giant lizard, or Bangaa as they were called here.

He scoffed. "Yeah right!"

"It's true, I had honestly had no clue; you have to-yah!" I started to tell him before Hopper swung a blade at me, making me having to drop the stuff in order to dodge it in time.

"Ssshe's a Black Mage, Victor; aren't't all mages suppose to be smart, unless they just changed to that class?" Hopper asked, in attack position, glaring at me.

"_Crap, crap, crap! Can this get any worse?" _I thought as I tried to think what to do; the guy was probably beyond reasoning now.

_Morning!_ Lovely, the voice once again showing up, late as usual.

"_Where the hell have you been!" _I mentally screamed. I quickly remember what Victor said to me last night when I was yelling at this voice, and tried to remain a shocked look on my face.

_Well excuse me for being busy! I've been working on how to train your powers using the help o-_

"_Of a Black Mage?"_ I guessed.

_How did you-?_

"_I've been here for the night and right now, I got a giant lizard pissed off!"_

_Exactly how pissed off-?_

"_He swung a giant sword at me; does that answer that!"_

_What the hell did you call the Bangaa!_

"_I didn't call him anything; I barely said the word lizard and all of the sudden this!" _I told her as I dodge another swing. By this point, Hopper had already tried to slice my head open or worse with that sword of his.

_Did you tell anyone about where you come from?_

"_Just Victor, the White Mage."_

_Then tell him to declare an engagement before you suffer from anything serious!_

"Victor! Engagement! Fast! Now!" I screamed, as I understood the situation. He nodded and rummage through a small bag and pulled small silver looking star.

"I DECLARE AN ENGAGEMENT!" Victor bellowed. (A/N: Icey the Fox, if you're reading this right now, I'm sorry for stealing this line, if you were the one who originally came up with this. posts a disclaimer on that line For those who don't know I saw this saying in another FFTA fanfic that I was reading and felt that it was the best line on how to summon the judge guy and start the fight. Unless someone tells me that someone from the game says it, I think that this line belongs to Icey the Fox. I would like some proof to go along with them saying that it doesn't't belong to them)

Suddenly a knight in shining armor appeared riding on his majestic…chicken? I swear to all and any gods that I could think of at the time, God, Christ, those Hindu gods, etc., it was a giant yellow **BIRD**. If anyone were to be in my position right now, they might be laughing their ass off, but thankfully I remember what happened when I made the wrong comment or gesture, so I just remain silent.

"Today's law cards shows that there will be no Rapiers, and Great swords are allowed," the knight said; Hopper pumped his hand into the air, probably glad that he doesn't't wield a Rapier. "Let the match begin!" As soon as he said that Hopper continued his swings, like the guy wasn't't there.

"Rachel, use your magic!" Victor shouted. He rummaged through one of the bags and tossed me something long and thin. I grasped it and used the frail but sturdy staff to block some of the attacks.

I sidestepped out of the way and raised the staff. "_**Tonnerre!"**_ I shouted. A bolt of lighting came crashing down and nearly hit the Bangaa. _"Did I just do that?" _I thought for a brief moment before the Bangaa started attack me again.

During one of his swings, I ducked and kicked him in the stomach, or what I assumed was the stomach. I raised the staff once more and screamed, "_**Tempête de neige!"**_ The staff glowed a light blue, as I now noticed, as some icicles came and went through the guy. Like at the end of Ice Age where those things landed on the bad guy; I nearly passed out or gotten sick as I backed away some.

_Incoming, Rachel._

"Huh? Ow!" I winced as the same silver star from earlier hit me in the head. "Geez, what the hell?" I swore.

"It just means that you beat your opponent, and that's a Judge Point," Victor explained as he came up to us.

"I just killed a guy!"

"He'll be fine…"

"How do you know- oh, right, you've been here longer and probably know what's going on more than I do."

"If I hadn't summon that judge, he wouldn't havebeen able to revive like he did to Hopper at the end of the fight."

"Say wha-?" I asked confused.

"At the end of each match or fight like you just did, the judge, or the person that announced today's law cards, revives the people that are 'killed'," Victor explained.

"So the guy riding the giant chicken revives people at the end of the match?" I paraphrased.

2 people laughed at that comment: Victor and Hopper. "Giant chicken, that'sss a good one!" Hopper hooted. "Never consssidered it like that before. You know, you did pretty well for a first timer."

I looked over at Victor, who was surprised about this as well. "How did you…"

"Victor did sssay that you weren't from around here, and I heard the explanation that he jussst gave you. You're totally new at this," Hopper replied.

"Should I ask if that's a compliment?" Victor asked.

The Bangaa ignored him and asked. "You know, I think our clan is looking for a Black Mage; how about you join?" I glanced over at Victor, who was nodding repeating it quickly.

"Sure…I guess," I replied to him. Both of them beamed and Hopper started to run off. "Where's he going?" I asked as I started to pick up the once discarded items.

Victor sighed as he started to help out. "Probably to tell our clan that you're joining. At least we'll be traveling and such together; think we should tell Hopper about your…?"

"I think so; I still need to tell you the rest of the story, as far as I know…is he much of a blabbermouth?"

"Nope," he replied.

I grinned widely as I breathed, "Perfect."

--

A/N: I'm back! And I wrote all of this not including this author's note right here in one day! Please R&R! Next time we'll find out who the rest of the clan members are, and if Hopper's the blabbermouth that everyone says that he isn't!


	5. Chapter 5

"And then the next thing I know I'm in the fucking river! I swear, whatever that voice was thinking at the time, I hope that he-she-it would know where the hell I'm going to be landing next time they pull a stunt like that!" I finished my story at last to Victor and Hopper.

"Do you have to say the F-word every few sentences?" Victor sighed, exhausted.

"I like it," Hopper protested.

"And most of us don't; let's take our clan leader for example," Victor argued.

Oh right, I kinda forgot to mention our oh-so-wonderful clan leader. God!! If I didn't know any better, a bunch of freaking rich stuck up snobs raised the leader of our group; he practically glared at me and looked at me like I was a two-headed freak! Which was probably the right term if Hopper or Victor told Joe- I mean Joseph the Third, as he rather wants to be called, about my story. Like I give a shit if I want to call him Joseph the Third! I'll call him Lord of the Asses if I feel like it!

He's such a jackass, because it's like he's the important guy in entire world it seems like! Then again I don't much about him so it's like never judge a book by its cover, especially when you really don't want to die! He wields a giant sword, or at least did when I saw him, claims that he knows all the best attacking spells and healing spells, knows how to tame a giant dragon (I rolled my eyes at this, but then again there's a giant walking, talking lizard race and giant chickens among us so he might have been telling the truth that time), and proclaimed very loudly to some female rabbit/human mix that all he needed now was 'a meager and dim-witted child in the group'.

I would've bitched slapped him sooner if Victor didn't tell me that was the clan leader. "Rachel!" Victor brought me back to the present.

"Huh? Sorry, kinda zoned out there," I meekly replied. "What's up?"

"Joey would like to ssssee you, since he'sss now away from his bussssy sssschedule," Hopper said before Victor could say anything. "And trusssst me, he'ssss not alwayssss like this: he'sss…how do I sssay thisss without it ssssounding offending?" the Bangaa mused for a little bit before exclaiming, "Oh yeah! He'ssss usually a bigger asshole than he'sss acting right now! And he'sss in a good mood!"

"Oh really? How can you tell?" I inquired.

"He'sss not kicking ssstuff over and not trying to kill you right now," Hopper simply told me.

"Gee, I feel so safe!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, it's better that you're with us than some other group that probably works for this Alex guy," Victor pointed out, which I nodded in agreement.

"Well time to visit Captain Jackass and see what he needs me for…if I don't come back, send a search party!" I said as I marched to wherever Joseph was.

"Will do!" Hopper laughed as he took the warning lightly. He seemed to be in a good mood despite the fact that he nearly killed me and I killed him in the same day.

My cloak seemed to billow as I headed for the leader's room at the inn that we were staying at; luckily it was close by at the inn that I was staying at the previous night. I knocked on the door that led to his room, and heard a grunt of some sort from the inside; I took a deep breath and casually walked inside the room.

Ok, some things you need to know about what Joseph/Joey/Lord of the Asses/Captain Jackass looks like: he has lemon yellow hair that he ties into a low ponytail type deal. Don't know why but hey, I personally like the hairstyle (AND IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT I LIKE ABOUT IT SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, PUNKS!). He has like these copper colored eyes that reminded me of my brother's hair color, which just made me homesick; thanks a lot jerk! He was wearing a forest green cloak, a yellow straw hat (but it was pointy like a wizards hat and didn't match him at all), sitting nicely on his head. He also had this white tunic and tight black pants and leather brown boots.

"Sit," he ordered like I was a common dog. Unfortunately, I kinda had to obey since I wanted to live for a while. "So you're the child that beaten up one of the few Bangaa in this group of ours. And he tells me that you're a new Black Mage?" I nodded to confirm this, like he need my approval to see if I was telling the truth, which I can see why. "How many other classes have you been through before becoming a Black Mage?" he asked.

"_Crap, damn pop quizzes!"_ I thought. I covered my face with one of my hands, like I was tired and trying to remember something or trying to find the right way of explaining something.

_Just say that you just recently graduated,_ the voice suggested

"_And I really don't want him to think that I'm a complete dumbass, and by the way, how exactly do we prove this? I cast spells without even realizing it during that last battle!"_

_Oh…shit…_

"_OH, SO YOU JUST NOW REALIZED THAT?!"_

_Calm down, calm down, I'm thinking!_

"Well?" Joseph asked impatiently.

"This is my first one!" I admitted. He gave me a look that I was crazy. "Yeah, I recently discovered the magic part so I just started training and stuff!" It was pretty close to the truth.

"I can possibly see that being logical…" he muttered. Wait, what? Ok make up your mind before I make it for you! "You see, I'm trying my hand at thievery, most of which that I don't approve but there are some classes that you have to work at to get to other classes."

"Such as?" I asked.

"In order to become a Hunter you must master Archery skills, to become a Ninja, you must master some thievery. Different classes for different races, from Moogles to Vierras to Humans to Bangaas to Nu Mous," he explained.

"Right, makes sense…" I nodded, having no clue to what the hell a Moogle or Vierra was. "Exactly what do I do to change classes if I were to do so?"

"Excellent question for anyone who wishes to change from an expert Warrior to 'I-hate-this-class' person. We all have our preferences, right?" Joseph finally looked at me, smiling in amusement. I suddenly thought about Alex and how he looked the same way on that night that seemed ages ago; what if this guy was Alex or Alex went by a different name by this world and my new friends thought he was a good guy just like I did at one point??

I nodded and he got out a piece of chalk. "I prefer using chalk because it's easy to erase and such on surfaces like these, but anything that you can use to write works. Just remember these few things when doing this." He traced a circle and wrote down the word 'Human'. "It has to be set on a certain species and you just place your hand in the circle. It tells what classes are available for you."

"Ok, you kinda lost me when you said 'place your hand in the circle' part. Can I have an demonstration?" I asked.

He smirked like he was the expert at everything; note to self: kill this guy when no one's around. Joseph placed his hand in the circle and about 10 different outfits appeared out of nowhere. "The outfits automatically gets placed on you once you chosen your new class. Let's see you try," he proclaimed, tossing the chalk.

I mimicked him and soon about 4 outfits appeared. Each of them were labeled: a white robe, similar to Victor's, was labeled White Mage; a female version of what Joseph was wearing was there, labeled Thief; some blue outfit, that held a sheath on its belt was labeled Soldier-"You have to get your own sword and sheath for that," Joseph told me as I eyed that outfit. "Along with bows and arrows for the Archer outfit right there," he added pointing at a dusty brown outfit with a quiver and such.

"There are five spaces but only 4 outfits…" I pointed out seeing a space that that had nothing in it.

He simply chuckled. "Because you're already wearing it!"

"There's one thing that I'm not getting right now: earlier you were insulting me and now your trying to be all chummy with me. What gives?" I finally asked.

"Hopper did say that you were new at this, I just didn't know that you were **THIS** new!" he laughed, ignoring my question.

"Exactly what did he tell you?" I asked, knowing that Hopper probably had some good intentions when he was telling our group leader, but probably not knowing that Joseph was going to tease me about it the entire time I was going to stay with them.

"That you were humorous, a bit odd, strong, and that you were a Black Mage. What I didn't expect was that it was a beggar's child, wh-" he answered, before I finally slapped him. He had it coming to him, so sue me! (A/N: DON'T SUE! DON'T SUE!! JUST REVIEW!)

"I am not a beggar's child, and I rather be treated as someone that you can trust, than someone that you consider to be below you, you-you arrogant asshole!!" I hissed before storming away from him, leaving him speechless and hurt. I don't care if I get kicked out or whatever, I'm not going to have someone tease me because of what happened today!

I took my seat with Hopper, Victor, and a small…rabbit/bat mix. It had like these light pink wings, so light that I thought they were white, which matched the color of her fur…at least I thought it was a female. If it was a guy…I just hope that Hopper and Victor aren't gay. Anyways, he/she was carrying this sword and had this little pink pompom was over his/her head.

"What did you do this time?" Victor asked, noticing my sour mood.

"Uh, probably just got myself kicked out of the clan. I, uh, kinda lost my temper and slapped him," I meekly said. "You would've too if he was insulting you! Beggar's child, my ass!"

"You ssslapped him? I would've punched him, but it'sss a guy thing," Hopper tried to cheer me up.

"Maybe I should've done that; might've broken his jaw and making him unable to talk," I muttered.

"Wouldn't work, I would probably be ordered to heal him anyway. It's my job," Victor said, smiling sheepishly as he did.

Hopper and the new person/creature looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Suck up." The new creature looked over at me and reached out with his/her paw. "I'm Tarí, please to met you, kupo!" I shook her/his paw, nodding to this.

"I'm Rachel, please to meet you too," I said.

"Tarí here is a MogKnight, the only class that Moogles can have, and she's in our clan," Victor explained to me. Thank God I told him about my situation first!

"And it looks like our leader is back for more!" Tari pointed out, staring in the direction I just came from.

"Lovely," I grumbled as Joseph came up to us. The slap mark was showing on his face, nice bright and red. "Let me guess: You're going to kick me out because I slapped that perfect face of yours?" I challenged. Hopper and Victor, who were having a drink at the same time, did a spit take at the same time, mainly because Hopper liked my sense of humor and Victor was just shocked.

"Actually, I just wanted to say congrats," he stated. Now it was my turn to be shocked, and stare at this guy like he was crazy. "Most people would've just quit and went to someone else of their social level to join their group after I insulted them. You on the other hand told me what you wanted to tell me…though the slap was a bit much."

"You'll live," Tarí simply said.

"Ok, now that's been settled, everyone should get to bed. Rumors have it that Clan Marble's in the area, and let's just say that I want to pay them a visit. We're attacking them before noon, and I expect everyone present to be ready!" Joseph ordered. And with that, he left for his room.

"…So…I'm not out of the clan?" I asked making sure that's what just happened when the guy was just talking about.

"Not yet, but we should get to bed. See ya guys in the morning, kupo!" Tarí said as she jumped down from her seat and followed Joseph's steps.

"He's serious when it comes to fighting, and it'll give you the chance to practice some more on your magic. The battle won't be as easy as it was today, but at least the Judge'll be there to revive the fallen," Victor stated.

_"I've been way too lucky the last few times; this time, I have to rely on my own abilities if I'm going to make it in this world!"_ I silently concluded as our clan went our own ways to our beds.

--

A/N: R&R! Sorry if this took so long, and stuff! Why does it seem like it only takes a couple of days to finish just a chapter of this story? I mean I started on it last night and finished it the next day or so. Any ways, if your reading this, fellow fans of this story, please review so I know that you're actually keeping up with the story and such!


End file.
